


Centaur Express

by AlphaBravoCharlieDelta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Cum Inflation, F/M, Futa on Female, Futa on Male, Futanari, Other, Under Saddle, all the way through
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBravoCharlieDelta/pseuds/AlphaBravoCharlieDelta
Summary: Cody knew his party leader made a mistake when she told him she found a fast and cheap method of travel across the kingdom, the fact that she was telling the truth didn't help with the situation they found themselves in.
Kudos: 64





	Centaur Express

Cody should have known something was wrong when Jane told him she found a cheap way to get the party across the kingdoms. It would land them right next to Malbidoths domain, from their the party could sneak in and collect the bounty with relative ease. The only thing that had kept people in the guild from the quest was the distance for the bounty, even though there was a royal backing to the request. The cost of getting there and back would almost make it a moot reward.

Jane was the paladin of the party, and she was a brilliant woman and an even more so fearsome swordfighter. But because of her sheltered upbringing in the temple, she was as naive as a child and determined to serve the kingdom to a fault.

Cody himself grew up out in the rural areas, he became a ranger and patrolled the cities and areas around his town hunting down bandits and had made a name for himself. Until the kingdom figured out setting up barracks and guard patrols meant they could tax even more money. They offered Cody a job as the head of the guard but told him he couldn't pursue the criminals in person. Unwilling to send out men without leading them, Cody declined and traveled to the city to strike it out by himself before meeting up with a Paladin looking for help in a quest requiring stealth. The half-elf man couldn't refuse the pretty blond girl so he joined in and she stuck around with him after their success.

Cody became more nonplussed as they broke throughout the treeline outside the town, and found four centaur women waiting in the clearing ahead in a small camp. The party rogue Deedee hissed at Jane "Did you just lead us into a mugging with centaurs! They might just kill us instead and even your giant ass cant compare to them!."

It was true, centaurs while not gargantuan in size. Were still large and strong creatures even in their weaker counterparts. There was a racing species among them, known for being fast and nimble. Even she could have given the entire party a run for her money with her diminutive size holding strength unseen by the eye.

There was no outrunning them at this point, so they would just have to hope they were peaceful. Jane stepped forward and offered a hand as did the apparent leader of the other group, although the centaur woman had to bend forward to reach the relatively small woman's hand "Melinda right? An associate of yours let me know of your services." The centaurs face lit up in a smile "Yes of course, and your name is?"

The pleasantries were passed and everyone was introduced, Cody was just happy his corpse wasn't being looted. So it was all working out, they had even invited them into the camp. Cody was sitting down with one of the normal-looking centaurs of the group eating some kind of dish.

The meal was some kind of soup made from vegetables and a hearty cream that was invigorating and left a wonderful aftertaste, the stouter centaur woman appeared to be a cook. She had introduced herself as Jo and left it at that, Elizabeth seemed to take a liking to her quiet demeanor and was sitting next to her.

Elizabeth was the party's mage and healer, though she seemed more focused on healing than any real damage output. Her human likeness sat at about average height for someone her age, and she boasted a full plump figure underneath the dark blue cloak she wore.

"So yeah, this is actually my first job with Melinda. She's my aunt you see and this is the first time I’m meeting humans so I'm kinda nervous about messing this up." Cody looked up to the shock of red hair and bright blue eyes of the centaur he was sitting next to, the youngest of the group, she introduced herself as Jackie. He didn't have to be familiar with centaurs to know she was a bit nervous. So they had that common ground.

Although it seemed the food had eased everyone's nerves, everyone was calmer and the atmosphere seemed warmer. Although Dee seemed almost drunk in her conversations with the racehorse centaur girl she was talking to, the two's energy seeming to match better than Cody wanted to worry about. Although even he himself was feeling the good mood and cheer, loosening up considerably since sitting down.

"I think you'll be fine, this job can't be that bad. And she's gotta trust you enough to give you the job right? What's that you're drinking?" The girl seemed only slightly flustered under the bolstering of her perceived abilities, whatever she was drinking seemed to be calming her down. As a matter of fact, the other centaur girls seemed to be drinking the same stuff "Thanks, that means a lot. And this stuff is just some mead from back home that Jo brought with her, you want some? It's good but ill have to warn you it's a bit strong."

The girl seemed young so Cody wasn't deterred by the proffered drink of what looked like milk mead, she probably hadn't had much drink since coming of age anyhow. Cody took the skin to his lips and realized what she meant, the taste of alcohol was not strong. But the flavor was rich and sweet, with just a tang of honey. The milk must have come from a prize dairy cow to get the quality of the drinks to this level "Wow, that's delicious." The girl reached for the skin and took a swig smiling they continued the conversations with topics of both of their travels, Cody felt like he was fighting off pleasant dreams while heat stirred in his chest. He felt like he was almost talking to an old friend while he got along with the girl, the two passing the skin back and forth taking sips.

Cody shook awake when he almost dozed off, his shooting awake and alert as he looked around the camp. He realized what happened, and that his near falling asleep stemmed from the full belly and comforting presence next to him combined with the milk mead. He looked over to Jane to see how her conversation was going.

"Okay, this seems to dodge most of the popular roads. So it fits perfectly with our goals since it's not a much longer trek and will dodge most possible highwaymen routes, making our journey easier. Although the rough terrain might making traveling by carriage harder, by the way, I don't see any carriages around. Do you have some in a different location?" The girl seemed to be flushed and a bit warm, a given since she insisted on wearing full plate armor in the hot sun. Although it seemed she was cooling down by drinking away at the milk mead that had been offered with her meal.

"Oh sweetie, we don't travel by carriage at Centaur Express. It's much too slow for our purposes and we would need to pull our gear, it's much easier to travel light and just carry stuff ourselves." Jane looked puzzled at that "You mean we are to ride you? But I thought it was considered extremely disrespectful to ride on a Centaurs back?"

"Oh, aren't you just precious. And you are correct, I guess it's time for the reveal since you don't know. Girls, up and get over here. It's time to show the passengers who they're dealing with." All the Centaurs, including Jackie, stood up and lined up next to her "Alright, drop em."

The cover skirts which are popular in centaur culture wrapped around the beast half of most centaur and covered their lower bodies without impeding movement. They also wore shirts normally associated with humans, but that wasn't what was on Cody's mind as the skirts fell collectively. Underneath each centaur woman was a large member that twitched in bestial need as the cold air washed over it. Underneath each centaur's stomach was also what looked like saddles set upside down.

Dead silence reigned over the party, confusion and disbelief washing over the party as Melinda spoke back up "Since we centaurs won't let humans or any other race for that matter ride on our backs, Centaur Express has mad a saddle that sits underneath the carriers without impeding movement. So that we can carry our charges with speeds far faster than any other company, and for far cheaper prices since we don't have to maintain a wagon. Now, if you would please pick a centaur to demonstrate with. And please disrobe so that we don't have to worry about any of that armor hurting your or the carrier."

Without really thinking Cody had taken his clothes and armor off, and he walked over to Jackie. Blushing profusely, the heat in his chest growing deeper "And as you will be glad to see we lubricate the saddle and the underside of the carrier to assist in non-chafing of both sides, each carrier has a towel to lubricate you as well for easy saddling up."

Jackie ran the cloth all over Cody's Body, the rest of his party seemed to be retrieving the same. Dee squeaking as her butt was applied to liberally with the towel "Now link hands with your partners and put your feet on the front of the saddle pointing your toes in, the saddle will do the rest."

Cody locked eyes with Jackie, her eyes were a look of nervousness and a shy smile spread across her face. With a nod he did as instructed, not worrying about the consequences. The second his feet were in, the saddle's slippery surface made sure he kept sliding in. With no chances of falling back out and hitting his head since Jackie held him in her firm grip. He kept sliding until his legs spread to either side of her member and his pelvis met the head. He shuddered as the pole met with his backdoor but went no further "In case you were wondering, that soup that was served to you had our shared essence in it. Which will cause your muscles to relax and your bodies to feel heightened senses of pleasure from the milk mead. You are also more able to take suggestions more easily as a side benefit. Oh, and one more thing, to make sure no one falls out and gets injured there is one last precaution we take."

Cody could still make eye contact with Jackie, she smiled bashfully at him before letting her hands go from his and putting her arms on his shoulders. Before with one good shove, her cock head popped cleanly into his virgin asshole. She gasped and shuddered slightly, as the stretched ring of his anus tried in vain to keep its shape. A glob of pre shooting out into his welcoming lower intestine. Which stunned the boy as she pushed a second and final time as she was hilted all the way into him. He felt like he had just been punched in the lungs as his stomach bulged obscenely around her gigantic girth.

Jackie moaned and bucked her hips, stumbling forward into the arms of Melinda "First times always interesting, quit bucking or you're gonna break the kid." Jackie stopped and looked down at Cody, having to stretch a bit to see him. His eyes were rolled up into his head and it looked like he had cum on his chest after having his prostate crushed. He cooed slightly as she grabbed his arms and tied them around her back like she then did with his legs. Ensuring that he didn't slip out of the saddle or off her cock no matter how hard the terrain was.

Jackie looked up and around the camp when she was done, the others were standing still so the riders could get used to it. It seems the Girl named Elizabeth went with her Aunt after all, a poor choice it would seem. Although Melinda was of the normal breed, she was larger than the average centaur. Which translated into her much larger fuck pole being crammed all the way into the poor girl's womb. And it broke the church girls air of purity as she moaned like a wanton whore as her womb was ground around what must have felt like granite.

The little shifty goblin girl seemed to have made the better choice, buddying up with Dianne. She was not as thick as the rest of them, but the trade-off came with length. And the way her throat looked like it was starting to bulge at the collar bone showed it may have been too much for the little purse snatcher. At least she was more quiet with the cock in her throat.

And while the others took the initiative, the mage girl Elizabeth hesitated. And she seemed to be paying the price. Jo was a workhorse centaur of the finest breed. With her smaller and stouter frame, she could probably pull an entire caravan of wagons behind her with ease. Her bits were another equation altogether. Jackie had once had the experience of rutting with a workhorse, and even that was too big for her. The soup they gave out also simulated childbearing qualities in women, which helped the girl out. Even with her plump frame and wide childbearing hips, the insertion alone would have probably broken her pelvis. But it seems the pubic symphysis softened up and separated. The girl no doubt had abilities that could heal it later, so there was no trouble in it. And by the sounds of her moans, it bothered her none.

"Alright, let's move out." Melinda clapped with her hands, a chorus of affirmatives and pleasured moans returned back. Jackie raised her hand lightly "Yes Trixie- oop I mean Jackie. Fuck." She whispered under her breath. The girl shrugged off the slip of the tongue, gesturing to the quivering mess below her centaur frame "Uh he feels like he might break if I do anything more than a trot." Melinda chuckled as did the other experienced couriers "Most men also aren't used to having cocks larger than their forearms forced up their colon as well sweetheart. He looks like he's not locked onto your preputial ring, god his prostate must have been ground down to nothing. It may have felt good, but the poor boy must have been drained so hard he's got cramps."

"Now don't cum or he just might down, boy clench your teeth so you don't bite your tongue." Melinda walked up behind Jackie and gripped the boy's thighs, pulling him onto the ring. The boy let out a pitiful wail that most men would rather die than let be heard, his empty balls trying to pump nothing through his cock. "Okay, that should do it. The boy needs to be rehydrated or he might not make the trip in comfort. Dianne, you know what to do. The goblins short enough to get cleared once you're done anyway.

Cody could just barely see the legs of the mentioned horse walk up, before Deedee's lust stricken face met his. Her lips came into contact with his because neither could move their tied arms, a deep french kiss was commenced as Dee started rocking back and forth. Moaning and squealing into his mouth with abandon, she suddenly stopped. Climaxing and clenching down on Dianne hard from what he could tell, and as such, the centaur came as well. Jo laughed "Fast on the trigger too huh Dianne?" Diane chuckled through gritted teeth as she tried to keep from bucking into the goblin too hard "Not my fault, this one is tighter than an elven whore."

Cody heard none of this though, as the force of Dianne's cock erupting in the bottom of Dee's throat forced it all into his. Which essentially pumped it into his stomach, cramming his guts even tighter around Jackie's shaft. Which had firmly planted the flag in Cody's territory. His belly bulged and he burped as Deedee's mouth parted from his, their mouths connected by a strand of cum so thick it stretched for two feet before it snapped and shot into Dee's eye. Funny enough Cody actually felt better and much more aware of the situation, although the awareness of the massive cock in his stomach refried his brain as the couriers started off in a trot, before going to a gallop. It was level terrain, so Cody was only grinding his sensitive insides on the horse in a gentle back and forth motion. Throughout the thundering of hoofbeats, he could hear faint cries and moans of women in the height of pleasure, and as shamed as he was to admit it.

Cody was too.


End file.
